spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob Fanon Wiki
NOTICE: This wiki is closing in 30 days due to an email Ponyo received over graphic sexual content happening on the wiki. However, a backup of articles will still be available throughout January 1, 2014. We are very sorry this had to happen and wish the best of luck to all of you as you move onto to new wikis. However, some of the community will be moving to this wiki: http://fandom-lovers.wikia.com Wikia is also currently deleting many of the articles that fit these innapropros. We're so sorry guys, but we knew this would eventually happen someday. (talk) 03:26, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I can't believe it. After nearly 5 years, it's over :'( ~Da Nerd (talk) 03:28, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I miss you. :( Wait why is inappropiate incorrect? Spikey Talk to the bro! 03:30, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Sigh- I barely joined, and barely had a chance to create anything, I can't believe it'll all be over in November, see ya everyone, I hardly new ya. Keep In Touch, Best Friends Forever. (Neon Ninja) (talk) October 18, 2013. I can't believe this is happening! There are too many people and too many I articles I like that will be gone! This is practically a third of my life gone! Oh well, I enjoyed the run on the wiki while I was on, and I hope that everyone on here will go onto good paths. This is possibly my last message to the wiki. Good luck to everyone. Sincerely, IHeartSpongeBob (talk) I've been on this wiki for nearly four years. I've enjoyed every second of my time here. It's a shame that it's closing (and on the same month as my birthday too ;n;), but I suppose it was inevitable at this point. My only question now is - what will we do next? Will we be able to get another chance, and learn from our mistakes in the past? Some more information about this would be useful. But for now, I suppose this is goodbye. It's been fantastic working with you guys, and I hope we can fix our mistakes and start over again in the future. :) -William Leonard Man, this site was the shit. This was the place to talk about all kinds of awesome stuff, and now it's gone. As they say, gone with the wind! CalzoneManiac (talk) This wiki was just extremely good. I had plans, man, and now I can't do that. This wiki was my most visited site for the past 4 months, and now it's gone to rest in peace. It sucks to see this addictive wiki fall in with all those abandoned wikis. It was 5 months of excellence for me, and 5 years of excellence for this wiki. I might be able to start working again on Fandom Lovers, but for now, RIP. ChrisGriffinXx (talk) Wow, just wow. I am literally crying right now. I never thought this would happen. I, I just can't believe this. I guess it was probably for the best though. I mean, look at all the people that would probably live a better life knowing that no more arguments, no more demotions. I am so depressed. I wish all of you guys the best of luck, Suds47 Talk to me! 12:36, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm gonna miss all of you. If we can start over on that fandom-lovers wiki, or Spongebob Fanon Archives wiki, that would be great. But, I've had so many great times on this wiki, I guess this is goodbye for now. :_( Hey pal, you just blew in from stupid town?Talk page 14:28, October 19, 2013 (UTC) You guys '''do '''realize we're not actually being shut down, right? The electronic, dramatic, title card creating, non-gopher guy.Chit chat here. 14:30, October 19, 2013 (UTC) You still need to overcome your denial, Toph. I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for being such great friends to me at this hellish time in my life, especially after two other sites had dejected me. You are all my best friends, especially Ponyo and Ram. I hope we can all come together again sometime soon. Best of luck to all of you. Laz x Ponyo 14:44, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to miss you all. This wiki was a lovely place to be, despite its indescretions. I wish that we could all stop this, but this wiki had a good run and I wish it could stay. I'm glad to say the spirit of this wiki will live in our fanon wikis. Oh, this is a very sad farewell. I might even cry. The deuterium has left the building. (talk) Category:Browse